Grapes of Rage
by little furry cannibals
Summary: Edward a vampire? Not exactly. Rated M because you need to possess a maturity to even begin to understand. :D


College life was rough for everybody. Between pop-quizzes, writing out ridiculously long term papers, having to remember everything discussed in lecture and the rest of the text that wasn't, no one left unscathed. Mix into the foray, closet size living quarters, impossible room-mates, all night frat parties and marathon runs from class A to class B located on the other side of campus, one had to wonder why college life was looked forward to by teenagers.

A year after graduation and Edward was content to have left it all behind. In fact, if he hadn't gone to one of those legendary frat parties his freshman year, he never would have met his girlfriend, Bella Swan. Through thick and thin they had experienced all of the ups and downs a school relationship could have.

Isabella Swan, or Bella, had been the shy, sweet, sexy looking sorority girl. Edward knew who she was before having introduced himself to her that night. There wasn't a guy on campus who hadn't talked about her perfect ass, luscious lips and pleasant personality. Nobody had ever come right out and asked her, but it was assumed by most that she was, in fact, still a virgin. Her eyes said it all; containing an innocence that screamed she had never been touched like that. Edward found out first hand that it was true.

It was a slow courtship by Edward's standards. Most girls insisted on jumping straight to the physical aspects of dating and he couldn't complain. With Bella, though, he was fascinated by shy blushes and promising smiles she gave when asked to take their relationship further. In no way was Bella a tease, but she expressed constantly that she truly needed to know Edward before they could progress to fornicating. Edward couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't even say the word 'sex' without blushing and stuttering and had come out of the blue with her word to describe the act.

The summer between sophomore and junior year at college and their relationship was still going strong. He had invited Bella to spend a few weeks at his parent's summer home in North Carolina with him, alone. Edward loved the silence and tranquility of that place. His parents dabbled in the art of vinery; importing rich, growing grapevines from as far as Italy then fermenting the harvest to make wine. He knew Bella wasn't much of a drinker, he wasn't either unless it was wine, but he anticipated incorporating his love of such a time-honored tradition with Bella. The first week there, the pair had wandered the fields, Edward stopping at each new selection to explain the history and uses of each type. Not even an hour into the tour and Bella was stung by an errant wasp thus refusing to engage in any more 'grape guidance' as she referred to it.

Despite her reluctance of being taught about the Cabernet Sauvignon, those brief couple of weeks had been the turning point in their relationship. On the second night at the cabin, Bella had accepted Edward's forward advances and lost her virginity in a night full of passion. It was a good thing the house was located exclusively on a few hundred acres of private property; Bella could be loud.

By the time they resumed their junior year at school, Bella had started to get headaches. Hell, almost everyone had headaches, but not as incapacitating as hers. Clutching her head for hours on end, Bella would bite her lip, fighting not to cry out at the immense pain. In a panicked frenzy, Edward would call his father begging for remedies. Chief surgeon of a research hospital, Edward's father could only offer vague suggestions.

By the time winter break rolled around, Edward made Bella see a doctor. Grudgingly, she went to the campus office only to return a few hours later. The diagnosis: Yes, she had headaches; join the college club and take some Advil. Happy with the outlook, Bella shushed Edward in his attempts to try and help any more. They were just normal headaches and nothing could be done to relieve them.

"Cullen?" The attendant yelled out to the waiting clients. Breaking out of his reverie, Edward stood and walked forward.

The lady that was scheduled to work on him, Gina, smiled appreciatively. The man was attractive, confident and oozed wealth. If she was lucky, Gina figured she could get a very large tip, and possibly something else that they could arrange for later on when she got off work.

"Follow me back here, sweetie, and take a seat." Pulling out a protective apron to wrap around her client, Gina took a moment to run her hands through his hair. Nothing too bold, she was just familiarizing herself with her canvas.

"So, sweetie, what can I do for you today? It doesn't look like you need a trim." Allowing her fingers to drop from his hair, she smiled seductively at the mirror Edward reflected from.

Trying desperately not to shrink away from this cougar, he decided to just get it over with. "No. I'd like to change the color," he informed her, cringing as she pawed through his hair once more.

"You want me to dye your hair? Why? Sweetie, people would kill for hair like yours."

"I'd like to be blond, please," Edward stated, having no desire to share his reasoning with this cow. Gina failed to take notice, still marveling over the perfection he already was.

"Well, sure I can do that, but with your natural coloring it's going to be more on the strawberry-blond side." Reaching over to her work station, Gina pulled out colored hair swatches for Edward to study and indicate what color he wanted.

"This one," he signaled, pointing out his choice. The shade was labeled 'Village of the Damned'.

"Holy shit, you want me to bleach it completely?" Edward cringed once again, this time at the lady's crude language. This was a business establishment, not some work-from-the-home trailer tent.

"Yes, I'd like to have my hair colored platinum. Is that a problem?" Shaking her head in the negative, Edward continued, "Good. Then can we please, proceed? I do have other places to be later on."

Two hours and fifteen poorly orchestrated attempts of flirting from the tech, and Edward left with his new look. It didn't suit him at all, but Bella had asked. The stress of her job had brought back her headaches and Edward could deny her nothing.

Picking up dinner on his way home, Edward was surprised when he pulled into the driveway of their house. Bella's car was already there. Checking his watch again, he frowned. It was only a quarter to six; Bella shouldn't have been home for another fifteen minutes.

Struggling with the house keys and the packages he was carrying, Edward finally made it inside the darkened house. Walking into the kitchen, he dumped everything on the counter before turning around and flicking on the fluorescent lights. Setting out dinner plates, he figured he could serve the food before locating his girlfriend. He never heard her approach as he grabbed a vintage bottle of white wine and two glasses. Turning back to the island, he froze, completely forgetting about the wine.

"Hi," Bella stated as she sauntered into the kitchen, the bold distinctive click of her heels matching the beats of his heart.

Starting from the tips of her toes -which were presently encased in four inch, black stilettos- and moving slowly upwards, Edward could only gape. Her entire form was hidden underneath a full length, black leather coat. It wasn't high-fashion or polished, but worn and rugged. Her hair, which had always been long and usually pulled back into a pony-tail, now fell in loose, subtle waves just a few inches past her shoulder. Edward wanted to swipe the counter clear of any obstacles and take her right there.

The closer she approached Edward, the faster his heart pounded, no longer in tempo with the snap of her shoes on the marble floor. Coming to a stop directly in front of him, Bella reached out and grabbed the bottle of wine.

"Tonight, I think we should have red wine. Let's open up the Petit Verdot." The sleeve of her jacket brushed across his forearm, bringing him out of his daze.

"Love, I brought home chicken Florentine. The Corton-Charlemagne will taste better." Moving to grab the bottle back, Bella stopped him.

"The Corton-Charlemagne," she whispered into his ear as leaned over his shoulder, "Is not what I want. Trust me, the Petit Verdot will taste better."

Edward slid around her to set the glasses down. Red wine was not acceptable to him for this dinner, but for tonight he would concede. While Bella continued to place their dinner on plates, he uncorked the bottle of her choice and poured the thick, deep red liquid into the glasses. Proceeding to the dining room, they sat across from each other at the huge glass table designed to accommodate a party of twelve.

Throughout the meal, both remained quiet. Edward wondered when she might explain her clothing but didn't want to push the issue. She had also failed to comment on his hair, causing further upset. He would wait until the meal was over before demanding answers.

Bella gained a small smirk whenever he brought the wineglass to his lips, knowing that her lover was about to get a wonderful surprise. She hated the flavor of the spirits, red or white, but it fit so perfectly with her plans. Watching him consume more and more of the fluid set the scene firmly. When he had finally finished, she stood up to take his hand.

With his hands on her hips, Bella led and Edward willingly followed her upstairs to their room. Set on top of the large, cherry oak dresser was an ornate candelabrum. Three blood red cylindrical candles burned brightly, while wisps of shadows danced across the room and ceiling. The matching four poster king sized bed had been made with black silk sheets.

"Bella," Edward croaked out, tightening his grip on her. He had no idea she wanted to play seductress. Instantly, he relaxed. On most occasions, he was dominant in bed and he fully appreciated Bella's want to take it to an even darker nature.

"I want you to strip and lie down in the middle of the bed," she whispered. Placing her hands on top of his, that were still on her hips, she pried his fingers off. Making her way to her side of the bed she turned and giggled at Edward's expression. Quirking an eyebrow she patted the mattress waiting for him to participate.

Having no idea what had gotten into Bella, Edward was more than willing to play. Stripping out of his clothes, he stalked towards the bed and did as she requested. As he sat in the center, supported by a wall of silk pillows, he watched his little vixen shyly bite her lip. Walking to the end of the bed she stared intently at Edward as she removed the sash holding her coat closed. The leather created a soft, brushing noise as she sexily shrugged out of it and let it drop to the floor.

Edward wasn't sure is Bella could surprise him any further than she already had. The loss of the coat still left her encased in leather, but in an outfit he would have never thought to see. Beginning at the top of her thighs, just below the hip bones, one inch bands crossed over and around her legs, snaking up her torso and finishing in a collar at her neck. There was no illusion, the garment hid nothing. Her full breasts were not encased, but wound about with the black lingerie, leaving the majority bare, including her pert nipples.

Sashaying towards the mattress, Bella crawled up from the foot of the bed to hover over Edward. Grabbing her around the waist he brought her in for a scorching kiss.

"Bella, lose the heels please. I need you now!" Growling out his demand, Edward moved to flip her over. This was what she wanted, and he was going to play rough. Her voice slowed his motives.

"Shh, don't be so impatient. I want to play a little bit first. I promise to make it worth your while. Scoot down a little and lie flat on your back."

_So his vixen wanted to play._ Edward watched, as she lifted her left leg up and over him to turn around and lean over the side of the bed. He had a million dollar view of her perfect ass; longing to reach out and slap it, followed by trailing his fingers over the reddened flesh and kissing it softly before repeating the process. Bella was an excellent lover, but her demeanor wouldn't allow for this charade to last long. Her nerves would overtake her confidence, and then Edward could step up. He was willing to wait for his turn.

"Lift your arms above your head please," Bella asked softly. Edward simply stared at her, dumbfounded not understanding.

"I said now!" Bella barked out harshly, slapping him across the cheek with the palm of her hand.

Edward complied instantly, wondering where her confidence was coming from. The slap had actually stung somewhat. With two red scarves, Bella wrapped and tied each one separetly around his wrists before securely attaching each one to a bed post at the headboard. Turning around, she gave Edward another opportunity to stare at her ass as she repeated the process with his legs.

Positioning herself directly over his aching erection, Bella rubbed against him softly. His cock twitched as he felt her heat and moisture begin to seep. Not caring about whatever game she wanted to play, Edward prayed that she would impale herself on him soon.

"That feels nice, doesn't it, baby?" She asked, picking up her speed. His cock was nestled keenly between her lips not sheathed, but an intoxicating sweetness none the less. Slowly, she pushed her hips over his shaft to the tip before moving back down to the base in a rolling gesture.

Edward could barely keep a coherent thought as she continued her flawless, mind blowing torture. The teasing friction wasn't enough and he struggled against the bonds, hoping to create more pressure against his burning cock.

"Oh, Spike. I know you've wanted this for a very, very long time." As his burning need continued, Bella reached up trailing her hands through his hair. "If you're a good boy and play nice I'll bury myself on top of your raging cock. Right now, though, I want you to lick my precious pussy lips. Will you do that for me?"

Edward could only nod, clueless as to what the hell she was talking about and only interested in watching as she brought her glistening core closer to his anxious lips. Slowly, she rubbed herself against him and he immediately thrust out his tongue to lap against her hidden engorged clit, ignoring any meaning in the name Bella felt like using for him.

"Slowly, baby, slowly. I want to cum all over your face, but not so fast."

Edward decided he had no intention if slowing down. If he could bring her just to the precipice of climaxing and then deny her a release, Bella would remove the bonds and beg him to take her. Suckling harshly in between her swollen lips, flicking his tongue back and forth over her sensitive nub, he willed for her to cave. The sharp tug and pinch of his right nipple caused him to cease.

"Ow, Bella. What more do you want? Untie me if you want to play rough," Edward half cried, half demanded.

"Spike, I told you once already. You don't really want me to end our game so quickly do you?" At Edward's nod, Bella sighed before sliding back down his body to perch above his upper thighs. Licking the tips of her fingers, she dragged them slowly down his chest in an odd zig-zag pattern, her nails firmly embedding into his flesh just above his dick; the effect causing a pleasurable shock.

"But baby," leaning forward, she blew gently on the wetted path before plunging her tongue into his navel. "I promise," she whispered, dragging her tongue lower down his body, "This is going to be worth it."

Bella continued to play her game, not bothering to share any of the rules or boundaries with Edward. When she fully captured him inside of her mouth, his eyes rolled backwards, concentrating on the build-up of his release. His sac clinched as he prepared to cum, only to let out a groan of frustration when she stopped seconds before bliss occurred. Panting heavily, his groans of despair turned into moans of renewed excitement when she planted him firmly inside of her wet, welcoming pussy. The slick, gripping warmth felt like heaven.

With a firm canter, she rode his body steadily with an occasional moan of her own when he would twitch or push back against her sweet spot. Edward knew exactly what areas could bring her screaming in release but seldom allowed it. He liked to get off inside of Bella and then watch as she pleasured herself to achieve her own. Her movements were precise and his extreme concentration alerted her to the fact that he was close. Slowing her pace just slightly, Edward could feel his climax beginning to wane.

"Oh god, Bella, don't stop. I'm almost there."

"I know you are, but I'm not and I told you, my name is Buffy." Bella's nerves were taut, not from an impending orgasm or sexual pleasure, simply because Spike was not behaving properly. Once again she would be left unsatisfied while he gloated and bragged about conquests she never fully appreciated nor enjoyed.

Thrusting his hips with as much movement as he could accomplish, Edward shut his eyes tightly in agonizing bliss. He felt her shift but didn't look to see what she was doing; only rejoicing when she started a steady bouncing again. The pressure began to build in his groin again and Edward opened his eyes to watch Bella as he felt his dick began to tingle.

"Bella, I'm going to cum…Oh god...yes…Now!" His dick exploded so forcefully it was painful and as he shot inside of her, he realized that the pain was extreme and no longer pleasant. A hot sticky fluid began to run from his chest and down his sides. Located between his fourth and fifth rib, a wooden dowel protruded.

"Be—lla," Edward rasped, not understanding. Her movements had ceased as his heart began to sputter to a standstill. "I thought Buffy had blonde hair?" His mind was flashing various pictures, scenes from an old T.V show that Bella used to watch when taking study breaks. He could just make out her words as she leaned over, onto the piece of wood, pushing it in further.

"I guess you were right, baby. We really should have had the white wine. We both know, though, the red was actually the blood you need to live. Such a shame you weren't more persuasive. It might have saved your life." Placing a final chaste kiss on his dying lips, Bella leaned back up to stare in his dimming eyes. "I guess I forgot to mention. I'm not Buffy, I'm Faith." Watching the last remnants of life and understanding drain away, she crawled off of his cooling, dead body to shower.

Inside the steaming water, Bella giggled. Everyone knew vampires were evil, ineffectual and selfish lovers; the exact opposite of hot, virile shape-shifters. Humming to herself she continued to get ready for a night out on the town with just such a creature. The wolf in question would be waiting for her on the other side of town to prove that he was exactly what she needed, not that he really needed to.

Jacob Black had already shown that sex was just as much about giving as it was taking. In a slow, sensual dance a few weeks prior, he had kissed, massaged and brought her to climax while still fully clothed. When it had come for the time to part ways he had only asked for the opportunity to repeat the performance. Still clinging to his well chiseled form, his tongue caressed the shell of her ear as he whispered how he would remove each article of her clothing slowly, touching each part of her body he was discussing so innocently and languidly, Bella could only shake in excitement.

Pirouetting downstairs and into the kitchen, Bella made her way to the small fridge that encased a large variety of other wines. Giggling, she ran her fingers over each corked top before stopping on her desired choice. Removing the chilled selection, she broke out into pure laughter. It was always a good idea to have a back-up plan and the Silver Chardonnay would serve just so if things went less than expected. Retrieving a small suitcase of belongings and her purse, Bella continued to hum as she locked the front door and climbed into her car, ignoring the dancing flames that were growing from inside the house. Tonight, Jake would meet her at the new club, Hell Mouth, to continue where they had left off. Gunning the engine, she took off for her new destiny.

* * *

A/N: This is posted sans beta for now. She's really busy and I was too anxious to share. I'll fix the crap later, when she can get back to me. :D

Huge thanks to author _sfiddy_ for helping me detail this. LOL, I still get a chuckle out of sinister grapes. :D

Love it? Hate it? Don't hold back, share!


End file.
